


A Gentleman's Gentleman

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara





	A Gentleman's Gentleman

Lady Shiva circled the old man, noting his relaxed posture. Not the fake relaxation that men (and women) often attempted in her presence--the kind that masked nearly paralyzing fear---but the real thing. He reminded Shiva of his master, actually.

"I know dozens of ways to kill you where you stand," she said, her voice low and menacing.

"I'm quite sure you do," Alfred said, brushing a speck of dust off one cuff. "Would you like some tea while you await Master Bruce's return?"

She stopped prowling and stared at him. "Tea?"

"Perhaps you would prefer coffee? I can also offer you some pastries."

The most dangerous woman on Earth blinked. "Just tea."

"Very good, miss. Perhaps you would like to wait in the drawing room."

Shiva followed him down the hall. No wonder Batman kept him--he was really a most astonishing man.

\--end--


End file.
